


Making the meeting cuter

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day One, GW2020, M/M, Meet-Cute, bit rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Ian and Mickey try and make their getting together less Southside.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Making the meeting cuter

“So how did you two meet?”  
The question was innocent enough but Mickey and Ian looked at each other nervously.  
They had agreed to do this LGBTQ+ interview with the university’s society paper because their son had asked them to.  
Yev was so proud of his dads. He had come to live with them when he was 15 after his mom had died. A scrawny ball of resentment, rage and misery, they had taken him in and looked after him, despite every tantrum and screaming row. He had shared a room with his uncle Liam at first and then when he was 17, his aunt Debbie had moved out with her daughter and finally he had his own room. He had missed Liam though. The two had often talked into the night. One night, after he had a particularly awful row with his dads, where he had shouted at Ian that Ian wasn’t his dad and it’s wasn’t like Mickey even wanted him, Liam had told him some home truths - about what a shit youth his dads had had. Liam told him a lot of things that Yev had found hard to deal with. Yev lay in bed long after Liam had fallen asleep and cried silently, utterly ashamed of who he had become. He couldn't have been that silent, cause his dad had come in and gently ushered him downstairs where Ian was warming milk up in a pan.  
The three of then sat drinking hot chocolate, Yev in the middle and his two dads either side.  
Gulping and snuffling, Yev managed.  
“Why did you guys take me in. Mama told me...” here he dissolved into tears again.  
“Told you what, Yev?” Asked Ian gently  
“That you” he nodded at Mickey, “didn’t want me.”  
Mickey huffed out and caught Ian’s eye. Ian started to speak then Mickey put his hand over his.  
“This ones on me.”  
He took a deep breath.  
“Yev, you were a surprise, a fucking shock. Something I never thought I’d ever have, a child. And the circumstances around your arrival were unusual to say the least.”  
Here Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand.  
“You may not have noticed but I’m gay.” He managed to raise a small smile from Yev.  
“But because I wasn’t honest about who I am and what I wanted, I nearly lost the love of my life.”  
Ian picked up his hand and kissed it.  
“I was stupid and I blamed you for that. You were just a baby, and Ian loved you so much, and he made me realise that you were the innocent one all of our fucked up lives.  
“Then, well then a lot more fucked up stuff happened and your mom left and got married and, well, we lost touch.  
“But when the message came, about your mom, Ian and I were in a much better place. He helped me to be comfortable with who I am and he reminded me who you were. “  
Mickey smiled over at his husband.  
“We both love you Yev. And we want you to stay. But you have to want to stay and you have to respect Ian as your father too.”  
Here Yev had looked over at Ian and burst into tears.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Ian stroked his hair.  
“It’s ok Yev. It’s ok.”  
And that had been a turning point in the little family.  
And now Yev was in college and an active ally of the local LGBTQ+ society. Which was why he’d begged his folks to do this interview.  
Mickey rubbed his face.  
“Well,” he started. “I was driving along, lost, this was before sat nav, and I saw Ian walking along in this skimpy blue and white number. I asked him directions and he was going to charge me! I gave him 50 bucks and he said he’d show me himself.“  
“Huh.” Said Florence. “Sounds a lot like Pretty Woman to me.”  
Ian was giggling away. “You are so gay” he said.  
“Fine.“ groused Mickey. “You tell him.”  
“OK.” Ian turned his smile on the young woman.  
“My father had got lost near his house and I had to go and get him. When we met he was a true beast of a man, but over time, I learned to love him.”  
“Yeah and did he give you a yellow outfit too?”sparked Florence.  
“Beauty and the beast?” Guffawed Mickey. “And you call me gay?”  
“It was Franny’s favourite when she was little” Ian shrugged. “It was all I could think of.”  
“Fine.” Said Mickey. “We were in school together and we had this anonymous chat thing, like Facebook. We chatted on there about being gay....”  
Florence put down her laptop and glared at the pair. “Well at least that one is actually a gay relationship.”  
Yev popped his head round the door.  
“How’s it going?”  
“Well your dads are letting me know what their favourite romances are....”  
“Ohhhh. Dads could I have a word”  
Florence went to get herself another coffee.  
“What gives guys?”  
The two men looked sheepish  
“We didn’t want to embarrass you.”  
“I want you to be honest. I’m proud of knowing where I come from. And I’m proud of you. Both of you.”  
They smiled and turned back to Florence  
“Ok. We’re ready”  
She sat down and opened her laptop.  
“Ok. We had sort of known each other most our lives. We were in class together at one point”  
“And little league.” Interrupted Ian.  
“Yeah and little league for a bit. But neither of us came from upstanding families”  
Ian choked a little at that.  
Let’s just say my family were even less perfect than Ian’s.”  
“Mandy and I became friends” chipped in Ian.  
“Yeah that’s my sister.” Explained Mickey. “And, by the time we were teenagers, uh, around 17 and 15 I think, Ian worked in the local shop. I wasn’t the upstanding fellow you see before you.“ here Florence smirked.  
“And I stole something from the shop.”  
“You stole a gun Mickey.”  
“Yeah yeah I stole a gun. From the manager. Who had a sort of relationship with Ian.”  
Mickey looked at Ian to make sure he was ok. He smiled at his husband.  
“So, Ian came to my house to get it back.”  
“And then?.”  
“And that’s when it all began.......”

**Author's Note:**

> I blanked on the movies!
> 
> The last one is Love Simon which is terrific if you like rom coms and humorous parents!


End file.
